


Purple Pansy

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: 紫色三色堇花語：沉默不語－－





	Purple Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症
> 
> 這個世界的人類都知曉暗戀的結局。  
> 或是甜美馥郁，或是悲愴致命。  
> 或者，徹底忘記。
> 
> 病因  
> 因暗戀而郁結於心。
> 
> 症狀  
> －胸悶  
> －心痛  
> －咳嗽  
> －開口時吐出花瓣，多為一種既有的固定花卉。  
> －發病後若被愛慕之人碰觸會引發不同反應，多為疼痛。  
> －發病後生命僅餘三個月。  
> －第一個月吐出花瓣。  
> －第二個月吐出花苞。  
> －第三個月吐出盛開花朵。  
> －死因為窒息。
> 
> 治療方法  
> 與愛慕之人接吻，若是兩情相悅，對方將代替病患吐出最後一片花瓣。  
> 亦可採取手術，於心臟中取出花瓣及病原體──多為同種花卉。  
> 手術後病患將遺忘暗戀的情感，記憶則不受影響。  
> 已有少數自然痊癒之病例，但多留下氣管受損及心理疾病等嚴重後遺症。  
> 一旦發病，仍建議立即就醫觀察。
> 
> 附註  
> 病原體硬度介於7～9之間，呈現盛放狀態，光澤近於寶石，但無香味。  
> 法律明訂禁止買賣病原體，然稀有花卉種類於黑市中價格居高不下。  
> 花吐症可能復發，目前未有引發對象為同一人的紀錄。  
> 手術將對心臟造成極大負擔，不建議二次手術。
> 
> 若病患愛慕之人於發病後三個月內身亡，病患將在相近時間吐出病原體，  
> 病原體呈現變異之鮮花狀態，具有香味，目前未有枯萎紀錄，且病患將持續保有其暗戀情感。

 

　　門把轉動的瞬間，一抹閃亮沒入 Illya 掌心。

　　「Peril，你準備好了嗎？」Solo 嘴上這樣問，眼睛卻左右張望，手指跟著翻起四處散落的紙張。「你有看到……喔，原來在你這裡。」

　　粗心遺落的袖釦正躺在 KGB 手裡，精緻的玫瑰金與寶石翻滾著捉迷藏時被發現的淘氣，在骨節分明的大掌中看來小巧得可笑。

　　放下文件，Solo 走近 Illya，伸出的手卻不打算拿回自己的東西，反而翻過掌心，將未整理的袖口朝向始終靜默的 Illya。「麻煩你。」

　　幾乎能在那雙漂亮的藍眼睛裡看見自己的笑容，面對高大男人的瞪視，Solo 毫不退卻，勾起的唇角演示著肆無忌憚的挑戰，直到 Illya 放棄似的跨出一步，兩人之間的距離在難得的主動中縮小，仍舉著的袖口被用力扯住，前景堪憂。

　　「嘿，小力點。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　和 Illya 的手相比，鑲嵌著碧璽的袖釦小得像一顆紅色星星，Illya 以專注視線將它釘在扣眼上，謹慎得像是正在閱兵的領袖，卻又極盡所能的遠離，Solo 當然察覺到這矛盾舉動，他主動拉近更多，靈巧手指貼上對方的寶貝手錶，不著痕跡地滑過早已老舊的皮革錶帶。

　　「別打我手錶的主意。」

　　「只是確認它還好好運作。」抬起左手，Solo 漫不經心的問：「喜歡這個？」

　　抬頭看了 Solo 一眼，Illya 說：「想都別想，Cowboy。」

　　「你可把我弄糊塗了。」

　　「上回 Gaby 看了看你的鑽石袖釦，幾天後就收到一副新耳環，切割方式及克拉數都和你的袖釦一模一樣。」停了一會兒，Illya 又補充：「而你再也沒用過那副袖釦。」

　　沒有被看穿的尷尬，Solo 只是笑。「哇喔，原來你一直注意我。」

　　「觀察力。這再次證明你是個糟糕的間諜。」

　　「別這樣，Peril，你在剝奪我的樂趣。」

　　「你的樂趣是不斷送人東西。」

　　收回手，Solo 故意忘記移動腳步。「我肯定對方的笑容能讓一切都值得。」

　　「我可不會笑。」

　　「這確實讓我引以為憾。」挑起眉，Solo 低聲說：「同時，也是個極富樂趣的挑戰。」

　　大概發現傾身向前的 Solo 刻意拉近距離，Illya 正打算後退，Solo 的手指卻快一步貼上眼前毫無變化的領帶結。

　　「別告訴我 KGB 只會這種最簡單的樣式。」

　　「滾開。」

　　有趣的是 Illya 只低聲咆哮，沒有任何實際作為，連最小的一步都沒有。Solo 聳聳肩，笑著以十分巧妙的手法扯開令人難以忍受的單調，失去領帶的 Illya 徹底放棄反抗，無奈地站在原地，同時用飽含威嚇的眼神瞪向 Solo。

　　指尖纏繞著領帶，Solo 低聲笑了。「別這樣看著我，我會臉紅的。」

　　「不，我想你會作惡夢。」

　　「我想想，夢裡可能會有頭大熊追著車，最後撕下我的後車蓋。」

　　「你拿著槍。」Illya 的語氣居然接近抱怨。「我到現在都不懂你為什麼不開槍？」

　　「正如某人說的，我是個糟糕的間諜。」

　　「你確實是。」

　　「但我絕對是個幸運的賭徒。」

　　複雜的漢諾威結在 Illya 放縱的默認中成形，確定一切完美無缺後，Solo 優雅的抬起手。「別讓我們的女孩等得不耐煩。」

　　「是你浪費時間。」

　　「這可真是令人傷心，Peril。」

　　已成為慣例的你來我往在走入任務後消失無蹤，Illya 挽著 Gaby 踏入奢華古堡時，Solo 早已經在那裡了，假裝被門口這漂亮的一對吸引短暫注意，Solo 很快又回頭融入目標之中，圓滑流暢的讚美詞及花樣百出的手指依舊讓他無往不利。

　　 Solo 的手穿過柔順黑髮，輕輕落在女孩腰上，甜蜜愛語使女孩雙頰泛紅，微張的小嘴像是嬌豔欲滴的櫻桃，Solo 從不拒絕誘惑，他垂下頭，在女孩唇上嘗到水果調酒的可愛甜味，同時，巡邏的保鏢繞過他們，Solo 在吻中低聲嘆息，語氣卻是顯而易見的調笑。

　　「妳讓我覺得自己在犯罪。」女孩的手輕輕拉住他，天真無邪的顫抖彷彿初綻的花朵，或者禁果。Solo 低聲笑了。「壞女孩，妳讓我忘了正事。」

　　「拜託你…… Mr.Harris。」

　　將車鑰匙塞入女孩手心，Solo 說：「到車上等我。」

　　紅著臉的女孩以最不引人注意的步伐緩慢走出宴會廳，Solo 則轉身奔上二樓，出色的 KGB 早已蹲在書房門口擺弄糟糕的開鎖器，Solo 笑著拍拍 Illya 的肩膀，毫不意外的得來一枚冰冷瞪視。

　　「遇上問題了嗎？」

　　「你的墮落就是問題。」

　　笑著和齜牙咧嘴的 Illya 互換位置，Solo 在十五秒內就打開門鎖，兩人竄進書房，Illya 大步走向保險箱，Solo 則邁著慢條斯理的步伐。

　　「又在我身上放竊聽器了？」

　　「開鎖。」

　　照例將所有屬於竊賊的小玩意堆上 Illya 的手，Solo 一邊挑揀工具一邊抱怨：「你認真的？這算是美蘇間的軍備競賽嗎？我可是很久以前就戒掉那個了。」

　　「那是因為我總能看穿你的把戲。」

　　從 Illya 掌上抽出另一把小扳手，Solo 看著和自己一起蹲在保險箱邊，縮起肩膀、乖乖捧著東西卻又愛在嘴上逞能的高大男人，巨大反差讓他忍不住笑了起來，手下動作一停，Illya 立刻低吼：「別停下！」

　　「喔，Peril，相信我，這甚至要不了五分鐘。」

　　「別忘了還有人在等你。」

　　「所以你把那玩意裝在哪裡？衣領、鞋子，還是又縫進我外套裡了？」Solo 完成最後一道程序，得意洋洋的拉開箱門。「我保證這次沒有警報器……喔，難道是袖釦？」

　　拉開懶得理會的具體距離，Illya 取出所有文件，就著窗外燈光仔細翻檢，昏黃光線使俄國人的睫毛看來像是一片金色麥田，當 Illya 眨動雙眼，Solo 甚至懷疑將要起風，但所有細微吹拂其實來自於近距離下的呼吸。

　　拿出一只粉盒，Illya 將鏡頭對準地圖。「這裡沒你的事，你可以滾了。」

　　「你還沒告訴我竊聽器在哪兒？」

　　「根本不需要那種東西。」Illya 低聲說：「我就在樓梯上，你這──」

　　「糟糕的間諜。」

　　異口同聲的巧合或默契讓 Solo 的笑容正對上 Illya 的眼睛，不貪戀這輕鬆的詭異氛圍，Solo 站起身，仍保持著愉悅角度的唇吐出告別。「我先離開，自己當心。」

　　再次低下頭的 Illya 沒有回應，看似正專心擺弄手上的微型相機，Solo 小心翼翼的拉開門，身後突然傳來夾雜俄國腔調的聲明。

　　「但你身上還是有我的竊聽器，附加追蹤功能，最新型號。」

　　垮下肩膀，Solo 搖搖頭。「喔，Peril ……」

　　「辦完正事，你該去犯罪了，大情聖。」

　　如果情況允許，Solo 會擺出最誇張的謝幕禮，但他只是笑著關上門，無意間抬起的眸裡居然倒映出黑暗中的 Illya，直視著 Solo 的眼睛宛如毫無生命的藍寶石，又在垂下的瞬間成為殞落的星子。

　　些許疑問在等待他的女孩身上蒸騰成慾望的餘韻，熱情地滴落於白雪般的肌膚，又纏繞在黑檀似的髮絲中，Solo 百般憐惜地吻過女孩帶著性事淚水的眼角，霧濛濛的棕色眼眸看向他，隨後又無力的被捲入高潮，Solo 詭異的想起可能存在的竊聽器，不得不在射精時將滿足喘息壓在喉頭。

　　幾乎化成一攤水的女孩沒有發現異樣，Solo 落在對方額上的吻夾帶難以言喻的抱歉──為了他奇怪的分心。花了些許小心思讓女孩更開心，Solo 輕而易舉的發現專注凝視自己的眼神裡帶著些初綻的溫暖愛戀，Solo 為此得意，卻又毫不留情的以晚安吻結束這一夜。

　　丟掉寫著聯絡方式的紙條，Solo 打開門，小小的起居室裡只有一盞落地燈亮著，Illya 就坐在那裡，面無表情的翻揀照片。

　　「喔，Peril，你不會是在為我等門吧？」

　　「想都別想。」Illya 敲敲桌上的地圖。「總要有人認真拯救世界。」

　　拉開領帶，Solo 自然而然的坐上沙發扶手。「我的英雄，有什麼發現？」

　　「一個海上碉堡。」

　　「Gaby 學會怎麼駕駛快艇了？」

　　「她做得比你好多了。」在單人沙發上盡可能的遠離 Solo，Illya 皺起眉。「你聞起來像是腐敗的花園。」

　　「這可不太友好。」Solo 報復般的湊近 Illya，笑著問：「你都聽見了？」

　　「別逼我揍你的臉。」

　　毫不在意 Illya 的威脅，Solo 沒有拉開距離，KGB 身上的肥皂香味竄入鼻間，將刻意瞪視中和成深夜的親暱。「說實話，Peril，我從沒看過你和誰在一起。」

　　「也許只是你沒發現。」

　　「喔，至少我能肯定不是 Gaby，即使我一直認為你們是天生一對。」

　　仍舊盯著地圖，Illya 甚至沒有抬起眼睛。「我知道，但你真的沒有必要那麼做，故意離開房間什麼的。」

　　「我大概是這世界上最貼心的搭檔。」Solo 聳聳肩。「但你們沒有在一起，我猜理由應該不是你對我們的黑手女孩不夠滿意。」

　　「Gaby 很好。」

　　「那麼你還猶豫什麼？」歪著頭，Solo 毫不掩飾他的困惑。「你們早該在一起。」

　　遲疑很久，Illya 拿起照片，依然沒有看向 Solo。「她值得更好的。」

　　「我可不能認同這句話，Illya。」強調似的將手放上 Illya 肩頭，Solo 的語氣帶著前所未有的嚴肅。「你同樣值得最好的。」

　　簡簡單單的一句話就凍住了 Illya，Solo 察覺 KGB 難以掩飾的僵硬，他無法原諒這個──就像他不能諒解 Oleg 一樣！Solo 斟酌著該用什麼詞彙來讚揚 Illya 的一切，但在他開口前，Illya 只是勾起一點唇角就打斷他尚未鋪陳完全的演說稿。

　　「我才不需要你的肯定。」

　　這絕對是一句謊言，Solo 根本能嘗到眼前這抹微笑的味道，甜得像是澆滿蜂蜜的布林餅，急於辯白或說保證的心情全被烘得輕鬆柔軟，他笑著，又打趣說：「你得帶她來讓我們看看，你知道的，這可是第一個關卡。」

　　「別以為我沒發現你在套話。」

　　「看來我得更注意你了。」

　　照片在手中起皺，Illya 低聲說：「如果你做得到的話。」

　　察覺到些許異樣，Solo 看向 Illya 的臉，後者刻意偏過頭以避開他探究的眼神，卻因此露出布滿細密汗水的修長脖頸，Solo 皺起眉頭，基於室內的溫度與俄國特工過人的身體素質，這可不怎麼尋常。

　　「你不舒服？」

　　 Solo 的手才剛貼上 Illya 的額頭就立刻被拉下，緊貼著手腕的掌心溫度冷得幾乎讓 Solo 打顫，這當然是過於誇大的反應，換言之，確實傳達到皮膚表面的顫抖只可能來自 Illya。

　　「Peril？」

　　「我沒事。」甩開 Solo 的手，Illya 站起身，完美掩飾了他的踉蹌腳步。「我該去睡了，你也是。」

　　看似恢復正常的背影迫使 Solo 吞下湧到嘴邊的疑問。「晚安，Illya。」

　　握住門把的手停在原地，Illya 的聲音突然像是個陌生人，飄向 Solo 耳邊的俄語既漫不經心又倉促，迅速關上的房門則把世界切割成兩邊，Solo 試著不去在意，卻一直到隔天早上都找不到應該握在手上的領帶。

　　放棄尋找，Solo 套上圍裙、拿起麵粉，鄭重宣布：「早餐吃布林餅。」

　　剛睡醒的 Gaby 還沒回過神，Illya 的眼睛則彷彿被灑上餐桌的陽光點亮。

　　當 Solo 不得不攪拌起第二碗麵糊時，Gaby 忍無可忍的伸手擦掉 Illya 唇邊的些許蜂蜜與碎屑，等待的高大男人沒有感覺到那個，仍舊動也不動的盯著 Solo。

　　「Solo，你把 Waverly 底下最好的特工弄壞了。」

　　「等等，我以為我才是最好的那一個。」

　　「手別停下來，Cowboy。」

　　 Gaby 與 Solo 大笑出聲。

　　□

　　「我恨這個。」Solo 跟著 Illya 跑過轉角、奔下樓梯，本該無聲無息的行動被低沉抱怨打破。「我說真的。」

　　 Illya 的聲音宛如嘶嘶風聲。「閉嘴。」

　　「我們根本不該在這裡。」

　　「學會熱愛你的工作，Cowboy！」

　　「這可不該是我們的活。」

　　「去跟英國人還有法國人說。」

　　聽出 Illya 的不耐煩，Solo 終於閉上嘴，細微風聲與岩壁外的海潮取而代之，將空洞卻塞滿邪惡陰謀的海上空心岩柱包圍成天然的犯罪據點，擁有它的法國富商 Durand 確實的利用了這一點，並且幹得極其出色，在兩名異國特工神秘消失後，這燙手山芋終於落到 Waverly 手上。

　　 Solo 與 Illya 得到的地圖使他們得以一窺海上碉堡的神秘出入口，除了他們三人以外，法國也派出一支小隊協同處理，但從任務分配看來，背後的各勢力考量恐怕比兩人潛入的海底監牢更加幽深晦暗。

　　「這裡。」

　　跟著 Illya 向右拐，地圖上隱諱不明的空間在 Solo 的巧手下無所遁形，Illya 率先踏進房間，Solo 即使無法越過對方的肩頭看見任何東西，也能聞到不祥的氣味。

　　失蹤特工被綁在鐵椅上，綻開的傷口泛著腐壞的暗紅，Illya 不抱希望的伸手按向頸動脈，又朝 Solo 搖搖頭。

　　環顧四周，Solo 拿起胡亂散落於架上的一支鋼筆，正想說些什麼，驟然炸開的警鈴聲使他迅速閉上嘴，Illya 看了過來，兩人同時竄向出口，極盡所能的往上奔，但太遲了，無所不在的子彈正不斷叫囂著任務失敗。

　　貼著牆壁的 Illya 拔出槍，以一貫的精準放倒三名隧道中的守衛，Solo 跟在 Illya 身後，舉槍解決身後追兵，但他們勢單力薄、武器有限。

　　「小心！」

　　被拉著摔到牆上，Solo 忍住了差點脫口而出的痛嚎，子彈幾乎是貼著他的肩膀與大腿飛過，Illya 再一次開槍還擊，兩人在短暫平靜中努力拉近與出口的距離，每一步都是聊勝於無的期盼，直到 Solo 發現身前的 Illya 越來越慢。

　　「Peril？」

　　「繼續走。」

　　沒有理會欲蓋彌彰的掙扎，Solo 扯住 Illya 的手，審視目光掃過對方全身，但碉堡裡太暗，他只能問：「你中彈了？」

　　「擦傷。」反手拉住 Solo，Illya 持續向前小跑。「我們快到了。」

　　撲面而來的海風夾纏腥鹹氣味，得救的希望刺激著腎上腺素，Solo 差點就要勾起唇角，Illya 不耐煩的推了他一把。

　　「快走。」

　　被推到前面的 Solo 可沒忽略 Illya 過輕的力道，他抓住 KGB 來不及抽回的手。「Illya。」

　　「子彈上有毒素。」Illya 沒有避開他的眼睛。「我動不了。」

　　嘴上小聲咒罵著壞事的法國佬，Solo 扶起 Illya，俄國特工難得沒有拒絕他的幫忙，僅是沉默舉槍阻擋隧道口湧上的追兵，不斷向前邁出腳步的 Solo 滿身汗水，海風將他的心吹得無比冰涼，當 Illya 手上的槍落向地面，撐著對方沉重身軀的 Solo 咬牙又往前走了幾步，誰都沒有開口，即使彼此心知肚明──最後的這段路他們得跳進海裡，游向 Gaby 隱沒於黑暗中的快艇。

　　終點就在眼前，跪在地上的 Illya 說：「走。」

　　「我不會丟下你，要走就一起走。」

　　「不。」

　　追逐而來的槍聲重新響起，分神反擊的 Solo 被爆出最後一點力氣的 Illya 揪住領子，瞪大雙眼的他還想反抗，汗濕的雙手試圖阻擋這愚蠢的犧牲，但 Illya 毫不留情的將他推落，地心引力緊緊拉住 Solo 的背脊，落向海面的他甚至都沒來得及看清斷橋上的情形！

　　「Solo。」將他拉上快艇，Gaby 驚恐的望向再也沒有動靜的大海，幾秒後她顫抖的重新握住方向盤。「我們走。」

　　「不！」

　　「我們得走。」

　　她是對的，Gaby 總是對的。Solo 粗喘著坐在一旁，幾乎算是撞上水面的他難受得要命，好像全身都要散了一樣，更糟的是他的大腦，該死的優秀記憶不斷重複播放著 Illya 將自己推下來的表情，Solo 不想這麼說，但那大概能稱得上心滿意足，而這絕對刺激了 Solo 的自尊或其他亂七八糟的什麼東西！

　　少見的粗話從 Solo 嘴裡蹦出，Gaby 沒阻止他的發洩，快艇靜悄悄的靠岸，Solo 與 Gaby 返回安全屋，已經從無線電得知一切的 Waverly 就坐在單人沙發裡，表情比起以往多了幾分沉重。

　　將鋼筆丟上桌面，Solo 說：「你別告訴我──」

　　「當然不是，Solo，我們用大筆法朗從 Durand 底下收買了一個投機份子，我肯定他對於營救行動會有幫助的。」

　　 Gaby 開口：「我希望這次法國人不會再礙手礙腳了。」

　　「我贊成妳的想法。」Waverly 收起鋼筆。「你們應該開始計畫行動，這次要萬無一失。」

　　「萬一他們轉移了呢？」

　　不在意 Solo 的態度，Waverly 暗示：「你應該很清楚，Durand 會等，比起逃走，他更喜歡別的作法。」

　　想起那具暗紅色的屍體、放滿刑具的房間，Solo 握緊拳頭，Gaby 靠向他，毫不在乎他身上的海水緩緩擴向自己的衣服。

　　「我們會救出他的。」

　　「當然，而且要用最快的速度。」

　　「很好，那麼我會保證一切順利進行。」

　　即使有 Waverly 的承諾與全力支持，Solo 和 Gaby 仍是在整整七十二小時後才帶著另一小隊潛入碉堡，驕傲無懼成了敵人最大的弱點，訓練有素的士兵與完美的天然屏障無法阻止他們的決心，在送交 Waverly 的計畫書下，Solo 和 Gaby 藏住了另一份，英國長官可能知道這個，或者假裝不知道。

　　在震耳欲聾的爆破聲中，Solo 又一次回到那個房間，他知道自己可能會看見什麼，甚至做好最壞的心理準備── Illya 真的在這裡，雖然狀況很糟，但仍在確實呼吸。

　　確認過 Illya 全身上下的傷口在短時間內並不致命，Solo 鬆了口氣，立刻拿起無線電聯絡 Gaby。「目標到手，準備運送。」

　　收到正面回應後，Solo 終於讓自己的手落到 Illya 臉上。「Peril？」

　　在 Solo 無意屏住的呼吸中，Illya 睜開眼睛，看上去有些迷糊，又像是在確認眼前人的真實性，這讓 Solo 覺得難受，他不得不以超乎想像的溫柔語調愚蠢問好。「早安，Aurora，你醒了嗎？」

　　 Illya 沒有回答，反而奇怪的咬住下唇，Solo 這時才留意到那裡詭異的破破爛爛，他看向一旁東倒西歪的藥瓶及注射器，在簡單的辨認後重又綻開了笑。

　　「我真該問你些問題的，不過我們得先把你弄出去。」在快速的包紮後扶起 Illya，Solo 體貼的讓對方靠在自己身上。「我們該好好談談。」

　　半癱在 Solo 身上的 Illya 依舊沉默不語，估計仍在和吐真劑的效用抗爭，Solo 毫不在意，身上確實傳來的熱能與重量讓人安心，在和 Illya 一起摔進直昇機後，眼前一切更成了圓滿的現實。

　　 Gaby 拍拍 Illya 的手。「嘿，很高興見到你。」

　　副駕駛座上的 Waverly 也轉過頭來對著 Illya 綻開笑容，但 KGB 迷迷糊糊的靠在 Solo 肩頭，像隻受了傷的委屈大狗。

　　 Solo 做了個注射的動作，又聳聳肩。「我猜他不敢開口。」

　　 Gaby 歪著頭，半天才回過神來。「喔，吐真劑。」

　　「妳可以趁現在問些什麼。」

　　「我才不像你。」Gaby 挑起眉，又問：「Illya，你還好嗎？」

　　 Illya 縮了起來，不斷搖頭，幾乎將整張臉都埋進 Solo 肩膀，與簡單問題構成激烈反比的詭異舉動終於讓人覺得不對勁。

　　「Peril？」環住 Illya，Solo 將收集起來的藥瓶丟給 Gaby。「裡頭應該沒有致幻劑。」

　　忙著辨別標籤的 Gaby 沒理會他，Illya 仍舊死命咬著嘴唇，Solo 忍不住伸手阻止這無謂行為。「別這麼做，聽我說，你很安全，不需要和藥效抗爭，Peril，你很安全。」

　　 Illya 唯一的反應是搖頭，Solo 持續著低沉的安慰。「沒關係的，你可以痛罵 Oleg，我們不會洩漏你的秘密，你可以大聲說出來。」

　　 Gaby 瞪向 Solo，用力踹他一腳。「別逗弄他！」

　　「好吧、好吧。」在 Solo 舉起雙手表示投降時，Illya 終於發出一點近於痛苦的聲音。

　　「不！」

　　「Illya？」「Peril？」

　　無視 Gaby 與 Solo 的同聲叫喚，緊閉雙眼的 Illya 全身顫抖，彷彿正竄出嘴角的實話中長著足以撕裂咽喉的倒刺。「不……別……」

　　鎮定的抱住 Illya，彷彿這樣就能停住對方的抖動，Solo 說：「Peril，你得說出來。」

　　「拜託……留下來。」

　　「我們都在，Illya。」

　　看著終於在自己懷裡睜開的眼睛，因長時間緊閉而泛起的淚水迷濛了漂亮澄透的藍色，Solo 用力握住 Illya 的手，這絕對讓他們兩人感受到同等疼痛，但 Illya 毫無所覺的用力回握，差一點就要扭斷 Solo 的手。

　　確實打算忍著不發出任何聲音，可足以掀起車後蓋的怪力實在超出 Solo 的忍耐範圍，壓抑的痛呼溢出齒間，別說是 Illya，就連 Gaby 也一臉擔心的看過來。

　　察覺到 Illya 掙扎著退開，Solo 急忙重新握住那隻手。「沒那麼容易，Illya，你不會傷害我，對吧？」

　　「我會……但我不想。」

 

　　「噓。」拉回 Illya，Solo 將又一次緊緊閉起的眼睛壓上肩頭。「沒事，你沒有傷害我，我在這裡、我會留在這裡，除非你想我離開。」

　　 Illya 再也沒有開口，劇烈顫抖的身體明擺著正和藥效對抗，只差一點就要陷入痙攣，Solo 企圖用擁抱穩住這個，但他的努力對此毫無幫助。直昇機在 Gaby 的不斷催促下降落在醫院頂樓，Illya 被推進急診室後，Solo 終於靠著椅子吐出長長喘息。

　　「你也需要治療嗎？」

　　甩甩手，Solo 搖頭。「沒事。」

　　靠上 Solo 的肩膀，Gaby 像 Illya 一樣閉起眼睛。「我們救出他了。」

　　「沒錯，而且他會沒事的。」

　　一如 Solo 的預言，在排出那些亂七八糟的藥劑後，Illya 確實沒事了，幾乎跳上病床的 Gaby 給了 KGB 一個大大的擁抱，Solo 伸手將眼前太過可愛的兩人一起抱住，Illya 在短暫的顫抖後又平靜下來，大概沒想過這個。

　　俄國人秉持著一貫的實事求是。「太誇張了。」

　　 Solo 與 Gaby 在 Illya 的注視下交換了個我們高興的眼神，Illya 忍不住勾起唇角，這讓 Gaby 又一次緊緊抱住他。

　　「見到你沒事真好。」拿起小包，Gaby 若無其事的走向門口。「好了，我得跟 Waverly 去對付法國政府了，明天見，男孩們。」

　　看著 Gaby 的背影，Illya 問：「我的記憶不算清楚，但我猜你們幹了些什麼。」

　　「我們用走私的炸彈將那座碉堡炸上了天。」毫不掩飾他們的所作所為，因為 Solo 對此毫不抱歉。「或許還有 Durand？」

　　 Illya 的眼睛裡寫滿不敢置信。「告訴我你是開玩笑的。」

　　「不。」Solo 認真的說：「這是他該付出的代價。」

　　很久之後，Illya 才輕聲說：「這真的太誇張了，Cowboy。」

　　「等著瞧吧，如果有一天換成我和 Gaby，你──」

　　「不會有那一天的。」

　　看著垂下眼眸，語氣卻異常堅定的 Illya，Solo 坐上床沿，假裝沒發現 Illya 往反方向挪動了一些。

　　「我們該談談，關於你狠心將我推向大海那件事。」

　　「那不算什麼。」

　　挑起眉，Solo 說：「我可不是想要道謝，Peril。」

　　「沒想過那個。」

　　「你不能這麼做！看在上帝的份上，你不能把我推下去，然後一個人留在那裡。」Solo 高聲強調：「你不能習慣犧牲自己，Illya！」

　　「我沒有，我只是做出最正確的判斷。」抬起頭，Illya 看向 Solo。「你知道我是對的。」

　　「少自作聰明。」

　　 Illya 據理力爭。「你不可能拖著我遊向快艇。」

　　「你甚至都沒讓我嘗試。」

　　「這很傻，Cowboy。」

　　直視自己的藍色眼睛讓 Solo 敗下陣來，他誇張的嘆了口氣，爬上病床和 Illya 並肩坐著，病床不大，他們不得不緊貼彼此，可能不喜歡肢體接觸的 KGB 渾身僵硬，報復般的快感讓 Solo 決定延長這惡作劇般的舉動。

　　「我猜你不打算保證沒有下次。」

　　「別沒完沒了的揪著這個不放。」

　　「我說真的，別那麼做了。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　 Solo 不再開口，卻沒打算放棄他的糾纏不休，氣氛在漫長沉默中逐漸軟化成舒適的安靜，疲倦與未痊癒的傷口喚來睡意，Illya 輕輕靠上 Solo 肩膀，又在瞬間猛然坐正，直到 Solo 笑著按住又一次被睡眠壓垮的金色腦袋。

　　「睡吧，Aurora，王子隨時聽候差遣。」

　　「我要掐死你……」

　　在短暫又微弱的抗議後，Illya 真的睡著了，微張的嘴與凌亂金髮使平日致命的男人看起來像個孩子，Solo 試探的伸手撫過那道落在眼角邊的傷疤，Illya 沒有醒來，只在他肩上蹭了蹭，猶如一頭終於被馴服的大貓。

　　 Solo 快活的勾起唇角，如果 Gaby 在這裡，明智的女孩會說他一點也不像高舉寶劍闖入荊棘叢林的王子，反而更像盤踞在閃亮珍寶上發出滿足呼嚕的龍。

　　但 Gaby 不在，這裡只有陷入沉睡的 Solo 和 Illya，以及接近人類體溫的安全夢境。

　　□

　　「今天是星期五。」停了停，Illya 又說：「而且沒有任務。」

　　「所以？」放下湯匙，Solo 歪歪頭。「你想表達什麼？」

　　「你不該在這裡。」

　　「對此我深感懷疑，如果我不在這兒，你的晚餐該怎麼解決？」

　　「這不關你的事。」

　　「你希望我離開？」

　　「你該去做你平常做的事、你想做的事，喝酒，或者……」

　　「或者？」

　　「找一個、或兩個人上床。」Illya 煩躁的推開空碗。「總之你不該在這裡。」

　　「我記得有人要我留下來。」

　　每每提到那些在藥效下的胡言亂語，Illya 總會非常困窘、非常暴躁。「那不是真的！」

　　「當然是真的，吐真劑的作用就是為了這個。」

　　看著 Illya 用力敲擊桌面的手指，KGB 又一次顫抖了，像是正在翻桌或毆打 CIA 的衝動間掙扎。聳聳肩，Solo 站起身，好整以暇地放下為了晚餐而挽起的袖子，又從衣架拿起自己的西裝外套。

　　「好吧。」

　　 Solo 關上門時，Illya 仍一動也不動的坐在餐桌前，靠著門板搖搖頭，Solo 轉身走下樓梯，半小時後他又一次回到 Illya 的公寓，並以再自然不過的姿態開門進屋，好像他們就是這樣約定的。

　　「你！」

　　「嗨，Peril。」

　　「你撬開我的門？」

　　「因為我沒有鑰匙，而我猜你不打算給我開門。」

　　將懷裡沉重的牛皮紙袋放上餐桌，Illya 當然已經收拾好一切，連碗盤都洗得乾乾淨淨，讚賞的點點頭，脫掉外套的 Solo 拿出平底鍋並開火，彷彿自己才是主人一樣的理直氣壯。

　　 Illya 雙手抱胸站在餐桌旁，猶如面對敵人般的瞪著酒瓶與水晶杯。「你又回來做什麼？」

　　「你讓我去做想做的事，所以我來了。」將起司放進鍋裡，Solo 又拿起黑胡椒罐。「幫我把外套掛起來，Peril，還有，你把我的袖釦丟哪兒了？」

　　拿起外套的瞬間，Illya 臉上的表情是又懊惱又氣憤。「你自己隨便亂丟在桌上的。」

　　「所以我問你收去哪裡了？」

　　 Illya 無論如何都不肯再開口，一個人坐在餐桌邊像在生悶氣，手裡還死命捏著兩枚閃亮亮的小東西，Solo 瞥了一眼，隨即愉快的回頭折騰下酒菜以代替被打斷的晚餐，並在 Illya 動手整理餐桌時發出嚴正聲明。

　　「Peril，沒人在餐桌上喝酒的，拿到客廳去。」

　　將袖釦丟在餐桌上，Illya 滿臉不情願的將所有東西搬往客廳，脫掉圍裙的 Solo 打著赤腳佔據了長沙發，房子真正的主人則縮在另一張單人椅裡，但上好的酒和美味的小菜完全彌補了這個，Illya 再也沒辦法板著臉，Solo 則啜著酒液綻開微笑。

　　「怎麼樣？」

　　「什麼？」

　　沒打算真讓 Illya 生氣，Solo 聳聳肩。「再來點音樂就更完美了，下次提醒我買臺唱片機。」

　　「不准在我的房子裡宣揚你墮落的資本主義！」

　　「我很想說太遲了，但是……好吧，你說了算。」

　　看向屋裡本來沒有的衣架、長沙發、地毯，甚至是平底鍋、酒杯，Illya 狠狠瞪向 Solo，罪魁禍首依舊將雙眼笑得閃亮亮的，好似全不懼怕 KGB 的怒氣，同時炫耀般的拿起酒瓶為璀璨的水晶玻璃杯添上色彩。

　　「為我們再一次活著歸來。」

　　即使是將伏特加當成生命之水的 Illya 也在過量酒精中不可自拔的暈頭轉向，溫暖酒意宛如一團在體內緩慢燃燒的火，將俄國男人的臉烘成一片粉紅，和還能端正坐著的 Illya 不同，Solo 早就癱在沙發上，吊在了迷迷濛濛的睡意邊緣，視線裡 Illya 的臉越來越近，也越來越模糊。

　　「Cowboy，起來，到床上去睡。」

　　「我拒絕！」

　　 Illya 的嘆息撲到 Solo 臉上，醉醺醺的世界被擺弄成一個微笑的弧度，他在 KGB 肩上，搖搖晃晃的倒向屋子裡唯一的床，Solo 偷偷拉住 Illya 的衣領，這讓 Illya 丟下他時也跟著歪七扭八地跌上床，Solo 因疼痛而抽氣，然後又笑了起來，從額上撞出的星星將 Illya 的臉妝點得閃閃發光。

　　「Peril！」將 Illya 拉向自己，Solo 伸手去摸那片引人遐思的粉紅。「你真好看。」

　　「你喝醉了。」

　　「也許……」

　　「那就睡覺。」

　　 Solo 看起來仍然很清醒，甚至一本正經，其實他的大腦已經是亂糟糟的一團棉花。「我想先做一件事。」

　　「什麼事？」

　　被這冰冷又可愛的耐心與嚴肅逗笑了，Solo 攀著 Illya 的手和肩膀，好像高大男人是一座平緩山脈，他努力撐起上半身，將灼熱嘴唇貼上對方漂亮的臉頰，還來不及回味或評價，Solo 又被大力壓回床上。

　　 Illya 的臉上沒有出現任何特殊表情，那片令 Solo 情不自禁的粉紅色還在那裡，壓在他胸口的手指卻微微顫抖，並在抽離時引發 Solo 心臟間的一陣拉扯。

　　「快睡覺！」

　　無法思考，Solo 將一切歸咎酒精，還有太過好看的 KGB。「好吧……晚安。」

　　 Illya 沒有回應，也不需要，Solo 早已經昏睡過去，連劇烈的咳嗽聲也無法吵醒這糟糕的間諜。

　　搖搖晃晃的走出房間，試圖壓低聲音的 Illya 將自己埋進抱枕裡，柔軟枕面上滿是 Solo 身上的古龍水味道，這使得他的呼吸更加不順暢，有些東西就卡在那裡，助長原本由酒精所引起的那團火！

　　肺在熊熊燃燒，千瘡百孔的灰燼中飄揚著詭異香氣，Illya 將所有聲響壓抑在抱枕及喉嚨裡，直到無法呼吸才抬起頭，他緊緊抓握住脖子，毫不在意明天可能會出現的可怖淤痕，眼下真正的危機是他不能呼吸了，缺乏氧氣的供給使大腦一片模糊、全身鈍痛，Illya 在沙發上痛苦蜷縮，指甲全刺進脖子裡。

　　 Illya 知道自己必須求救，他張嘴，但塞著沉重無助的氣管裡只剩下不完整的哽咽，他想叫 Solo，這個名字總是給他一些奇異的感覺，或是力量，他一而再、再而三的嘗試，像將聲帶壓在粗糙砂紙上，在不曾放棄的努力下，他終於拼出了那個字。

　　「Solo ……」

　　隨著破碎字母落下的是一片花瓣，Illya 瞪大眼睛，染著鮮血的指尖捏起無可轉圜的真相，被揭穿的心臟鼓動起深沉怒氣，他壓住身邊的玻璃桌，幾乎要使力毀壞它的同時又想起正在房中沉睡的 Solo！

　　粗喘著放過桌子，Illya 站起身，一步一步走向緊閉的房門，死命盯著門把好像那沉默金屬下一秒就會自動旋開，將幻想中的結局展露在他眼前，最後 Illya 輕輕靠上分毫不動的門板，又一次死命咬住將要透露什麼的下唇。

　　在昏暗夜色中靜靜離開公寓，Illya 手裡仍然緊握著那片花瓣如同攥著他不可言說的心意，力道近於珍重，更像憎恨。

　　□

　　來到總部的 Solo 覺得世界在一夜之間顛倒旋轉，天殺的事實帶著漂亮紫色和細微香氣毫不留情的砸到他臉上，還有些宿醉的他在端著一杯熱咖啡的同時又忘了它的存在。

　　「你說，Illya 他怎麼樣了？」

　　「他病了。」Waverly 提醒。「花吐症。」

　　「等等，這代表……」Solo 試著說出來，但，天啊，這太難了！

　　諷刺似的轉著一朵花，可能想表達什麼的 Gaby 點點頭。「代表他絕望的單戀著某人。」

　　「謝謝妳的補充。」一直坐在旁邊的 Illya 不耐煩的撥開花瓣。「但我還在這裡。」

　　「既然你開口了，Kuryakin，你有什麼想說明的嗎？」

　　 Illya 閉上嘴，開始專心研究花瓣。

　　「你該去吻她！」Gaby 丟開花。「全世界都知道該怎麼做。」

　　 Waverly 攤開手表示贊同，Solo 扭頭看向 Illya，話題中的主角僵著一張白板似的臉，上頭清清楚楚寫著誰再開口就會得到一個 KGB 式熱吻，終於從震驚中回過神來的 Solo 遲鈍的被逗樂了，他假裝自己看不懂 Illya 的暗示，並直接提出那個大膽問題。

　　「那女孩……我們認識吧？」

　　「我的隱私，謝謝。」Illya 僵硬的語調永遠無法掩蓋事實。

　　「現在她不是了，Kuryakin，她已經影響到你的工作。」

　　 Illya 臉色大變，立刻反駁：「我還是可以出任務。」

　　 Gaby 翻了個白眼。「你認真的？拜託，Illya，反派頭子都能跟著花瓣摸到總部來。」

　　「嘿，你們跑題了。」Solo 提醒。「這可是攸關生死的重大問題。」

　　「停止像個熱愛羅曼史的愚蠢女孩，Cowboy。」

　　眨眨眼，Solo 說：「我很樂意為你朗讀普希金的情詩，但我認為這是你該對那幸運女孩做的。」

　　將手臂抱在胸前，Illya 用力抿著嘴唇，彷彿將在場其他人的嘴都當成應該仇恨的槍口，沉默則是最安全的盾牌，這大概不是個好主意，畢竟花瓣不會放任這樣的逃避，三分鐘後，憋得滿臉脹紅的 Illya 劇烈的咳起來，Gaby 連忙上去拍著他的背，Solo 只是楞楞的看著大量紫色花瓣飄落地面。

　　受不了這樣的鬧劇，紅著眼睛的 Illya 奪門而出。

　　盯著那些足以指出 Illya 去向的花瓣，Solo 嘆了口氣。「我去看看狀況？」

　　「不，Solo，讓 Kuryakin 獨自靜一靜。」Waverly 坐回辦公桌後，從抽屜拿出一疊文件。「你和 Gaby 還有任務。」

　　不是太過複雜的內容，即使沒有 Illya，Solo 和 Gaby 仍然順利完成任務，在回程的飛機上，Gaby 咬著吸管，伸手壓下 Solo 臉上的男士雜誌。

　　「我們得談談 Illya。」

　　「他該去告白，然後得到一個真愛之吻，否則呢？」

　　「今天是第二十天，Waverly 說花瓣都要淹沒你們辦公室的地板了。」放下空杯，Gaby 窩進座位，細小聲音裡滿是近乎可見的憂慮。「我擔心他。」

　　話題在飛機降落時終止，兩人提著行李安靜的走進裁縫舖，在分岔的密道前，Gaby 晃晃手上的文件，獨自擔起向 Waverly 報告的任務。清楚女孩沒說出口的暗示，Solo 從善如流的走向辦公室，陣陣咳嗽聲透過門板傳來，又嘆了口氣，Solo 拉開門，細微花香撲上他的臉，Illya 當然會在這裡，企圖幫上忙，或者生悶氣。

　　 Solo 以慣有的詼諧打破沉默。「任務很成功，放心，KGB 精神一直與我們同在。」

　　「看來安靜的日子到頭了。」

　　撿起一片花瓣，Solo 說：「它們還在這兒。」

　　「顯而易見。」Illya 拿起某份報告書，完全就是沒事找事，Solo 肯定對方早把這兩年的任務全數整理完畢。

　　「如果我猜錯了，請務必原諒，但我懷疑你根本不打算處理這個。」

　　 Illya 看了他一眼，藍色眼眸像是貨真價實的寶石堵在 Solo 喉頭，這很難，但 Solo 可不能放棄。「Illya，你該去向那個女孩告白。」

　　在幾乎使人爆發的沉默中，敲門聲猛然響起，Solo 打開門，Gaby 拖著一塊寫字板和幾瓶酒衝進他懷裡。「嘿，小心。」

　　「我們有兩天假。」Gaby 向 Solo 宣布，然後轉頭對著 Illya 大聲說：「我知道你喜歡誰，然後我會把她抓到這裡來，你這個膽小鬼！」

　　看著 Gaby 以無人可擋的氣勢掃落 Illya 桌上的東西，手腳並用的將沉重寫字板拉上桌面，終於看不過去的 Illya 起身幫了她一把，Gaby 當然沒有道謝，她倒出三杯酒，從包包裡拿出兩支粉筆丟向袖手旁觀並憋著笑聲的 Solo。

　　「絕對是科技部的 Alice，你們總有聊不完的爆破話題。」

　　挑起眉，Solo 好意澄清。「他們只聊過一次，Gaby。」

　　 Gaby 瞪過來，Solo 連忙舉起雙手。女孩在 Alice 的名字上打了個問號，又說：「那麼就是鑑識部的 Lilian 了，你說過她的頭髮很漂亮。」

　　「那是因為她的頭髮像 Illya 的母親。」

　　僥倖避開 Gaby 丟來的紙鎮，Solo 抬起頭時發現 Illya 在微笑，於是他也加入這場遊戲。「嘿，我猜是收發部的 Rosa，她有很美的棕色眼睛，記得嗎？他們上回還聊過俄國小說。」

　　「不可能，Rosa 有男朋友了。」

　　 Solo 不得不強調。「單戀跟對方有沒有男友可沒關係。」

　　 Gaby 堅持。「Illya 才不會喜歡有男友的女孩！」

　　白板上的名字隨著 Solo 與 Gaby 的爭論逐漸增加，旁邊全是問號或一個大大的叉，Illya 沉默的看著他們兩人喋喋不休，偶爾咳出幾片花瓣，眼神卻溫暖又滿足，直到白板上寫滿可能的女孩後，Illya 才開口。「這裡是英國。」

　　 Solo 和 Gaby 看了過來。「所以？」

　　在後悔之前，Illya 說：「但上面只有女孩。」

　　回過神來，Gaby 重新拿起粉筆。「我是開明的德國人！」

　　壓下震驚，Solo 故作輕鬆的笑了。「而我可是美國人。」

　　 Gaby 開始羅列出可能的男孩，Solo 無法專注，他的眼睛黏在 Illya 身上，直到男人察覺他的視線並眨眨眼表示疑問，Solo 不知道該說些什麼，好像那兩塊藍寶石終於落到他心口，沉甸甸地壓在那兒，他朝 Illya 伸出手，在 Gaby 看不見的地方握住蘇聯人冰涼的手指，Illya 試過掙脫，最後還是在 Solo 手心裡安靜下來。

　　「不是科技部的 Daniel，Leonard 更有可能。」

　　「喔，他確實很可愛，不是嗎？」

　　又喝了一口酒，Solo 發現 Illya 的手指開始顫抖，這代表他們猜中了？「是他嗎？Illya。」

　　抽回手，Illya 低聲說：「不是。」

　　變短的粉筆在地上摔成幾段，Gaby 重重放下酒杯。「說謊！你認識的人都在這裡了。」

　　 Illya 笑著搖搖頭。「不是全部。」

　　「像個男人一樣，Illya，單戀可不是什麼……」Gaby 有點醉了，仍帶著些許腔調的英文變得軟糊，並開始混雜德語。「這是一件好事！」

　　「我知道。」

　　將 Illya 拉近自己，Gaby 洩憤似的揉亂那頭金髮。「我喜歡你，Illya，非常喜歡。」

　　 Gaby 的唇貼上 Illya，KGB 八成慌了，手忙腳亂的抱起差點從辦公桌滑到自己身上的女孩，如果是平時，Solo 會開懷大笑，但現在他安安靜靜的看著一切，奇蹟總是吝於發生，Gaby 沒有吐出最後一片花瓣，Illya 的安慰中仍然夾帶花香。

　　抱住 Illya，Gaby 低聲用德語說著什麼，可能是道歉可能是遺憾，更有可能是溫暖的責備，始終默默聆聽的 Illya 將醉倒的 Gaby 放上沙發，垂著眼眸為她蓋上外套的樣子柔和平靜，Solo 不願意打破這個，但他莫名的感到不滿──除了他和 Gaby，還有誰能得到這麼好的 Illya？

　　將女孩沒喝完的酒倒進 Illya 的杯子，仍坐在辦公桌上的 Solo 將自己那份全灌進喉嚨，坐回原位的 Illya 不贊成的看向他，拿起酒杯時又忍不住勾起唇，似乎覺得眼前一切無比可笑，同時該死的可愛。

　　「怎麼？你也想吻我嗎？」

　　 Illya 的微笑帶著點挑釁，Solo 順應期待的傾身向前，Illya 略微後撤的動作讓 Solo 綻開得逞笑意，他執著地貼上 Illya 唇角，以為那兒將是甜美柔軟，不想卻是一片僵直冰涼，但三色堇的氣味足以彌補一切，甚至比酒精更令 Solo 迷醉，思考與視線都朦朧了，彷彿夢境又更好更美，直到玻璃碎裂聲敲響全世界！

　　猛然清醒，故作鎮定的抽身，Solo 說：「可惜。」

　　站起身，Illya 看上去像是想毆打 Solo，但 Solo 沒等來致命的拳頭，只看見 Illya 重又低下的金髮，忐忑不安的蹲下身，Solo 輕輕按住 Illya 撿拾碎片的手。

　　「Peril？」

　　「我恨這種玩笑。」

　　「你可沒這樣跟 Gaby 抗議，這不公平。」

　　 Illya 不可思議的瞪了他一眼，Solo 委屈的聳肩，Illya 搖搖頭，試圖抽回手，Solo 卻收緊力道。「你想怎麼做？」

　　沒有抬頭、沒有說話，Illya 宛如雕像般執拗的迴避問題，Solo 只能感覺到掌心間的顫抖緩慢平靜，好像 Illya 就是這樣愛著那個人──無聲無息。

　　這是個謎。

　　 Solo 從來都不能抗拒秘密的誘惑，他是個天生的開鎖人、挖掘者，他想要找出那個人，他必須知道還有誰能比自己和 Gaby 更接近 Illya，寫字板上的所有名字都被一一過濾，Solo 盯著 Illya 彷彿對方就是一座最高規格的保險箱，他小心翼翼並滿懷怒意的記下所有靠近 Illya 的人事物，又明目張膽的將視線鎖在 Illya 身上，以免錯失任何線索。

　　「別這麼做！」

　　「什麼？」

　　「別觀察我，也別摘下你好好先生的皇冠，你嚇跑很多人了。」Illya 的表情寫滿不耐煩。「不用拯救世界？」

　　「也許反派突然決定給我們一個平靜的聖誕節？」看向月曆，Solo 點點頭。「我們得好好準備。」

　　「我不過墮落的資本主義節日。」

　　「別胡說，這可是全球通用的。」

　　但 Illya 握著拳頭站在那裡，Solo 聳聳肩，挽起 Gaby 像是出發巡視領土的國王與皇后，他們從百貨公司帶回大堆提袋，Gaby 穿著新的黃色小洋裝，裙襬處一圈亮棕毛皮看來貴氣又可愛，摘下毫無必要的墨鏡，她強硬的將 Solo 買的毛衣套到 Illya 身上，毫不介意弄歪頭頂裝飾的毛呢小帽。

　　「不准再穿黑色！」

 

　　 Solo 在一旁大笑，他挑選的藍色毛衣完全襯托出 Illya 的膚色與眼瞳，但不知感恩的 KGB 還在掙扎。「不不不，別脫下來！Peril，它跟你的花瓣也很相配。」

　　「別擔心價錢，Illya，Solo 的魅力無限。」

　　「嘿，我說過那是個秘密。」

　　 Gaby 反駁。「你衣領上還有口紅，這算什麼秘密？」

　　在一陣令人心悸的咳嗽聲中，Gaby 與 Solo 得到勝利，滿臉脹紅的 Illya 狠狠捏了 Solo 一把，正扶著 KGB 的男人失去閃躲的機會，只能發出一聲痛呼。「我必須申訴！」

　　「滾開。」

　　「那你就要一頭栽進花瓣裡了。」

　　「不可能。」

　　嚴格說來這確實是不可能的，畢竟他們三人全跪坐在地上，詭異地圍著一小堆紫色花瓣。

　　「Illya。」Gaby 抓住他的上臂。「你必須去。」

　　「不。」

　　這是 Illya 第一次針對自己的病症做出回應，即使回答並不令人滿意。Solo 同樣伸手抓住 Illya，他問：「為什麼？」

　　站起身，Illya 毫不在意的看著花瓣飄落。「我沒想過那個。」

　　來不及扶起 Gaby，Solo 追上 Illya，後者用平靜無波的眼神淹沒他所有難以陳述的疑問，但仍有些不甘心的反駁浮上水面，在他開口前，Illya 又一次轉身走開，Solo 用力扯住對方，還來不及為這種種荒謬發出丁點議論，KGB 已經僵直著身體倒下，Solo 連忙將人連拖帶拉的扯進一旁小巷，Illya 想要轉過身，但 Solo 不肯鬆手，他楞楞地盯著暗壁破窗，終於放棄躲避的 Illya 將頭靠在他肩上，直到顫抖平息都沒有離開。

　　「你應該去，你會得到一個真愛之吻的，Illya，誰不想呢？」

　　「我懷疑。」

　　與越來越濃厚的香氣相反，迴盪在耳邊的聲音沙啞到難以辨識，Solo 頭一次嚐到束手無策的絕望，卻堅持不肯放棄。

　　「就去試試。」

　　「不。」

　　「你就是跟我槓上了對吧！」

　　「我樂在其中。」

　　撇著嘴，Solo 低叱：「那一定是個糟糕的人。」

　　由於姿勢的關係，Solo 看不見 Illya 的表情，但他猜得到男人在笑，於是他也笑了。「我承認這聽起來不太妙，但我得說，那個人，他最好值得這些。」

　　「否則呢？」

　　 Illya 抬起頭，正對著 Solo 的閃亮藍眼讓所有不該被想像的折磨銷聲匿跡，只是提到那個人，Illya 就在發光，Solo 不悅的偏過頭，卻看見 Illya 撐在牆上的右掌正扎在從牆中冒出頭的鏽鐵片上！

　　「天！你沒感覺？」

　　將若無其事的 Illya 拖回總部醫療室，有著漂亮長捲髮的醫生處理好傷口後，隱微的將期盼目光投向 Solo，接收到暗示，早就品嚐過對方成熟風味的 Solo 還有些搖擺不定，Illya 主動為他做出選擇。

　　「我去找 Gaby。」

　　 Solo 失去拒絕邀約的所有理由，但一切都很好，無論是晚餐或性愛都近乎完美。依依不捨地離開女人的唇瓣，Solo 在昏暗晨光中拿起西裝外套，一片花瓣輕輕飄落，半瞇著惺忪睡眼的醫生問：「多久了？Kuryakin 的症狀。」

　　「大概一個月？」

　　「他可真能撐，但接下來會更疼……」模模糊糊的丟下這句話，女人翻身睡去。

　　將領帶隨便塞進口袋裡，Solo 心煩意亂的回到公寓，梳洗後他翻起日曆仔細計算，今天確實是第三十一天，考慮不到五分鐘，Solo 打起傘，花了點時間來到 Illya 的屋子，在他打算撬開門鎖時，Illya 以略帶警戒的表情將門打開一道小縫，收起工具的 Solo 連招呼也沒打就擠進去，KGB 放棄似的退開幾步。

　　「你怎麼樣了？」

　　欲蓋彌彰的安靜空氣加劇 Solo 的怒氣，他甚至笑了。「你知道這沒有幫助，等會兒你只會咳得更慘。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　盯著地面的花苞，Solo 說：「你得做些什麼！」

　　「我說了不。」

　　「那麼你只剩下一個選擇。」

　　「你要我忘掉？」

　　「總比可笑的死亡更好。」

　　 Illya 重複一次。「可笑的死亡。」

　　混雜著香氣的沙啞聲音彷彿沙粒傾倒在 Solo 心上，淹沒歉意、磨損愧疚，Illya 的沉默與 Solo 的逃避互相呼應，一切都被迅速地破壞，最後僅餘一片荒蕪，Solo 費了好大的勁想弄清究竟是怎麼回事，是無法說明的不滿或是實實在在會引起糟糕後果的事情？他動搖了，但 Illya 的痛苦並不是無中生有。

　　扶住按著胸口後退的 Illya，Solo 將像是突然破碎的高大男人安置在沙發上，那些他無法觸及的痛苦一如極其強烈的噪音，震盪得十分厲害，Solo 緊緊握著 Illya 的手──除此之外他再不能做什麼──直到對方平靜下來，緩緩麻木、冰冷。

　　「你是對的。」

　　一切變得十分簡單。Waverly 很快就將醫院及相關事宜安排妥當，Gaby 已經在那兒等待了。Solo 毫無意義的跟在 Illya 身邊幫忙收拾行李，手術並無多大風險，但割開心臟終究不是鬧著玩的，Illya 必須在醫院待上十多天，出院後還要將近三個月才能完全恢復，Solo 早就準備好一組漂亮的新棋盤，正秘密地藏在後車廂裡。

　　「都整理好了？」

　　點點頭，Illya 提起不大的行李袋走向門口，但該死的咳嗽阻撓了意欲前進的步伐與刻意保持的安靜，即使知道毫無幫助，Solo 還是上前輕拍 Illya 的背。

　　「就快結束了。」

　　「沒錯。」

　　用力握住 Illya 企圖掙脫的手，Solo 盯著滿地花苞。「那個人是誰？」

　　 Illya 沒有說話。

　　「他碰你的時候是什麼樣的感覺？痛嗎？」

　　「記錄上說是因人而異的。」

　　 Solo 堅持。「是什麼樣的感覺？」

　　「只是一點刺痛，然後麻木，跟著我就什麼也感覺不到了。」

　　「聽起來像凍傷。」

　　「或許。」

　　 Solo 不能鬆開手，也無法邁開步伐，他感到古怪的失落，以至於拒絕做出任何反應，又一次輕微咳嗽的 Illya 抽出手，花苞與行李一同落地，Solo 抬起頭的瞬間，已然變得熟悉的香氣染上他的唇，些許冰涼後是難以掩藏的灼熱，還有緊貼胸膛的心跳。

　　過於克制的呼吸與點到即止的觸碰並不渴望回音，似乎也沒有懇求，只是隱諱的簡單獨白，但 Solo 明白這個，他明白 Illya。

　　帶著槍繭的指不帶任何期許的撫過 Solo 臉頰，Illya 低聲說：「你的樣子看起來真傻，Cowboy。」

　　當 Illya 完全離開，Solo 伸出手，又因為可能的傷害猛然停住。

　　 Illya 勾起唇角，像是真的無所謂。「沒關係。」

　　重新提起行李的 KGB 走向門口，Solo 張著嘴，有什麼堵住了他的聲音，可能是花瓣。

　　 Solo 希望是花瓣！

　　「Illya。」

　　被呼喚的人腳步略微一頓，但沒有完全停下，Solo 大步上前，強硬的將 Illya 拽回自己身邊，他熱切的吻近乎不合時宜，卻又陶醉不已，並因為這樣或那樣的細節── Illya 的唇、Illya 的手、Illya 的溫度、身體與花──而迷亂狂喜、如癡如醉。

　　熱切激吻使 Solo 舌尖發麻，彷彿含著一場又一場大雪，但在他喉頭凝結的不是薄冰。

　　分開時，Illya 以視線緊緊追著最後一片花瓣，然後在 Solo 得意洋洋的微笑中墜落。

　　將依舊沉默不語的男人拉進懷裡，Solo 的手埋入柔軟金髮，將眼前融化的風雪按上自己堅定不移的肩，他支撐著伊利亞，對男人發紅的眼眶視而不見，即使那多麼令人心碎。

　　「不要哭，Illya。」Solo 沒有鬆手，他再也不會這麼做。「我在這裡。」

　　花將凋謝。

　　 Solo 與 Illya 在彼此唇上綻開笑靨。


End file.
